


Let's Talk

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has some insecurities and Michael sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you, you know that.”

“But do you **really** love me?”

Michael set his controller in his lap and stared at Gavin. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Gavin paused their game and stared picking at a hangnail, avoiding Michael’s gaze.

“I know we’re together now and you were the first one to say it and we told everyone in the office and things are awesome but I—”

“But you’re being insecure.” He reached over and laid a hand on top of Gavin’s. “You have me. Isn’t that enough for now?”

“Sometimes I wonder if you don’t feel the same things for me that I feel for you.” Green eyes met brown ones. “You’re awfully quiet about it.”

“I’m not a talkative bastard like you, Gavino. I like my actions to speak for me.”

“I wish **you** would speak for you.”

Michael’s eyebrows shot up. “You want me to talk? Fine. Let’s talk. Let’s talk about how my heart skips a beat when you walk into a room and how I can’t get over the way your eyes light up when you see me.”

He turned and sat sideways on the couch and pressed a hand to Gavin’s cheek, running a thumb over his eyebrow. “Let’s talk about your eyes and the way they betray your feelings. The way I know you’re going to smile long before you ever do.” His thumb moved to his lips. “About your mouth, the way you talk with your stupid British accent and made-up words. How you can calm me down, even in the middle of a Rage Quit, even when all I want is to be super pissed, you make me calm and happy and fuck it up.”

“Michael—”

“No, no, let’s keep talking. I can’t forget the way you smell. Or taste. Or feel.” His hand cupped Gavin’s chin, then trailed down his arm. “You get goosebumps under my fingers. Your pulse gets faster.”

His hands snaked around Gavin’s waist and pulled him into his lap. “Let’s talk about how your eyes fall closed, the way they’re doing now, when you’re enjoying the things I do. About the way you nuzzle my hand when I run my fingers through your hair before I kiss you.” He placed a small kiss on Gavin’s lips.

Michael stopped speaking then, but the conversation continued.

_Let’s talk about the way your head falls back when I start kissing your neck, the way I can feel the moans vibrate your throat, the way you grab my wrists when I slide my hands under your shirt._

_Let’s talk about the way you slide off my lap and lead me to the bedroom when you’ve had enough, when you want more._

_The way you motion for me to lie next to you, the way your hips press into mine, the way your hands fumble with my jeans, the way your long fingers slide around my cock with familiarity, the look on your face when I moan and thrust for you._

_The way you strip for me, the way you reach for the lube in the nightstand drawer, the way you stare into my eyes as you prepare yourself for me. The small giggle that escapes when I whine for you. The way you yelp when I can’t wait anymore and I roll on top of you._

_The little gasp as my head presses against your entrance, your fingers press into my shoulders and your eyes squint shut as I slide in, the panting you try to hide as you adjust to me._

_The tiny nod when you’re ready and the synchronized moans we let out on that first thrust. Your fist in my hair, your mouth crushed to mine, your rolling hips setting the pace._

_Your eyebrows furrowing as you’re trying to find the words to tell me you want more, you need more, begging for something to push you over the edge, the holler as my cock finds your prostate and my palm engulfs your head._

_My name on your lips as your orgasm tears through you, the slickness of your cum in my hand, your eyes roll into your head as I fill you with my own. The beads of sweat on your forehead, your swollen lips, your heavy eyes. The whimper as I carefully slide out and lie next to you. You curl up on your side and snuggle into my chest, the contented sigh as I tuck stray hairs behind your ears and wrap my arms around your shoulders._

“Let’s talk about the way you whisper you love me as you fall asleep,” he whispered into the top of his head.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Gavin whispered back.

“And the way you hum when I return the sentiment. I love you.”

Gavin smirked and hummed happily.


End file.
